Custom
by Lisa4
Summary: Ever since the first time Serenity met Endymion, she knew it was more than just an ordinary friendship. But the moon and Earth aren't exactly allies...and what does Earth's customs and Valentines Day tie in with all this?


Title: Custom  
Author: Lisa  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Well, hi everyone! Here is yet another short fic I decided to write. It is my third V-Day fic. Originally, I decided to write two, but this one popped into my head, and I couldn't help but write it. This story takes place in the Silver Millennium, and is in Serenity's p.o.v. If this story doesn't make sense to you, then...I'm sorry. I'm just trying to have a new and fresh plot. Anyway, hope you will enjoy! And please remember to send me an e-mail so I would know if you liked it or not, or review my story. Have fun, and happy Valentines Day!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
**************  
As I look over at the blue-green Earth, I see...rejoice. All the happiness seemed to illuminate from that planet. How could it be so happy? What was the special occasion? I could almost hear the sound of bubbly laughter echoing.   
Here I stand on my balcony, overlooking our vast kingdom. One's life as a princess seems wonderful to most people, but to me..it is like prison. With all the things I am forbidden to do...I feel as though I am trapped here in my home. I know it sounds silly...however, it is how I feel in my heart. What a life I have you might say, being the heiress to the throne of the Moon Kingdom. How much power I possess. In truth, I am just a girl who is desperate to know and discover all the wonders of life. Being here does not help.   
  
Perchance that a brief visit with Endymion would ease my eagerness to escape my life as princess...not a bad idea. Perhaps I could find out why Earth is so joyous this time of year...  
  
I walk inside the crowded ballroom once more. The leitmotif played brightly, the lights enlightening the entire room. Everyone seemed so happy...cheerful, except for me.   
I see my mother, Queen Serenity speaking with some other royal person. She seems to be enjoying herself too. How come I can't cheer up? Is it because I am wanting to see Endymion again?  
"Mother?" I see her turning around, a smile on her face. She looked absolutely stunning.   
"Yes Serenity? What is it?" She asked sensitively. My mother has always been one to be polite and calm at all times. I wonder how she does it...  
"I wish to speak to you in private." I reply. I could see a uncanny look cross her face, but her smile remained.   
"Sure Serenity."  
  
We walk over to an isolated corner of the huge ballroom. "Mother, I wish to visit Earth." I state, a look of determination crossing my face. I know my mother would agree to no such thing. The reason I went there the first time was when she was away.   
"Mother, I know we have yet to work out our differences with Earth, only I have to go. Please Mother. I need to go." I pleaded with her.  
"Serenity, and what, may I ask, is there for you on Earth?" She inquired. "Serenity, you do not know the danger that awaits you there, I presume. You could lose your life, Serenity. Your life. Do not you understand?" Mother held me close to her in a tight embrace, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I do not want to lose my only daughter."   
I could feel tears stinging in my own eyes. "I know Mother. I just have to go. An unknown force is driving me to Earth. A strong force." I sigh, not really know how to continue.   
Queen Serenity smiled faintly, almost forced. "And I suppose this force is...love?" She inquired, her smile growing wider by the millisecond.  
"Mother, this time...perhaps you are right." I look away from her. "Let me go Mother. I promise to be careful."  
She nodded. I knew this was a hard decision for her. "Alright Serenity. Come back safely. I love you." She whispered to me.  
"I love you too Mother, and I will come back. You will see." With that, we embraced again. My heartbeat increased tenfold. After a few months of waiting and scheming, I could go see Endymion again. The first we had met, it was Christmas on Earth. I wonder what holiday today is...and time works differently, so it will be daytime there, while it is nighttime here. I can't wait. The ballroom seemed to liven up in my humble opinion.  
  
Ever since I was little, I dreamed of meeting the perfect gentleman. Now, it seems I have found him after years of searching. We have only seen each other once. Just once, and in my heart, I feel the strong abiding power of my emotions pushing me closer to Endymion. I care about him so much...you could say it was love...but it was too soon to tell. I just hope he feels the same way towards me.   
  
I head towards the portal room, the senshi following close behind me. I guess my mother sent them along to wish me a safe journey..I hope. Either that or they will come with me. Hopefully they came to say goodbye...I need to do this alone, not with four nosy senshi with me.  
"Everyone, glad to see you." I say to them calmly, serenely.  
"Serenity, we are here to see you off. No, we are not coming along. Queen Serenity said it was best if you did this by yourself." Minako replied with a wink. "But I wish we could. Who would want to miss a very romantic.. Ouch! Rei!" Minako rubbed her shoulder. "That hurt!" She complained.  
"Anyway Serenity, have a good time. Goodbye." Rei replied, opening the portal.  
"Goodbye everyone." I reply, smiling happily, silently thanking my mother.   
I stepped into the portal, instantly feeling my body being engulfed by power.   
  
I step out of the portal, the fresh, clean natural breeze of Earth gently slapping my hair out of place. I take in a deep breath of fresh air, loving every second of my visit here. But the fun was only just beginning. I could just hearken the astonishment in Endymion's voice when he finds out that I have come to visit again for I have told him that I would never come back again when I left four months ago. I hope he will still remember me...after all, it has been months since I have seen him.  
  
The palace was as beautiful as ever. Oh, it reminds me of the Moon Kingdom. And the guards, the same ones I met before. I walk up to them, a smile on my face. "Hello. Why, I believe we have met before. Remember me? My name is Serenity." I say to them.  
They nodded, smiling back. "Yes we remember. Hi Serenity. I suppose the prince does not know of this visit?"  
"No. Of course not."   
"Do you wish for me to inform him of you staying here?"   
"Yes. I am only here for today only though." I looked down, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. I missed Endymion so much...but did he miss me? Does he even care about me the way I do him?  
"The prince will see you shortly. Follow me please." The guard led me to his room. Everything feels so familiar... I touched the smooth walls, the exquisite paintings...oh, the familiar feeling of warmth surrounded me. "Endymion..." I murmur to myself.  
  
"Serenity?" A voice asked. I turned around immediately. "Endymion!" I reply happily, going into his warm embrace. "I missed you so.." I whisper to him, breathing in his scent, smiling excitedly.   
"Serenity...I missed you." He broke the embrace. "Sere, how long with you be staying?" He inquired curiously, playing with a strand of my hair.  
"For today only." I answer, gazing into his deep blue eyes. I sigh contentedly. "Endy, what is today? From the moon, I could sense the happiness radiating from Earth. It must be a special occasion, today is."  
He nodded, a glint in his eyes. "Yes, today is a special day. Today is Valentines Day, in other words, a very affectionate day for couples." I could see that Endymion was clearly uncomfortable about this. Wonder why...  
"I see Endymion." I walked around the palace, him following me.   
"Serenity, how would you like it if you go for a walk?" I brightened up promptly.   
"Sounds great!" I reply happily. Endymion would always know how to cheer me up, even if I am already in a happy mood.   
  
We walked slowly into the rose gardens. What a beautiful day here on Earth. I wish my mother could see this. I bet she would love it. "Endymion, so..is celebrating Valentines Day a custom here? Where lovers express themselves of their emotions freely?" I ask him.  
"Well, that is one way of looking at it. Here on Earth, we have many customs, most of which I'm sure differ than those of the moon, am I right?" Sometimes I wonder just how much Endymion knows about me and the moon itself.  
"True."   
Silence filled the air. This seemed vaguely familiar. I know why. This is where we first met. "Endymion, this is where we first met. I was sitting right there." I pointed to a nearby bench, and skipping over to it, sat down. "Come here." I gestured for him to sit with me.  
Endymion complied. "Serenity, the first time we met, you left quickly without telling me much about you."   
I looked up. "What would you like to know?" I queried, picking a rose from the rosebush and playing with its soft blood-red petals.  
"I would like to know all about you." He replied.  
The rose I was holding dropped to the ground. I felt faint in that instant as all the guilt washed over me once more. I knew it was a mistake not telling him. If he knew that I am Princess Serenity..he could presumably despise me for sure. Tears formed in my eyes as I made a failed attempt to hide them from Endymion.  
"Serenity? What is wrong? Are you okay?" He interrogated, eyes full of concern. He cares for me, I know that. And I all do is lie him. I hate this. Endymion is the only man I could ever love and care for, and I do what? Lie to him. Guilt, shame, regret.   
"Endymion, I am fine. And I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." I looked down, my eyes not daring to meet his. I can not look him straight in the eye anymore. He deserves the truth, no matter how hard it is for me to say it. Though after this, he will probably hate me since I lied to him, but I do not care. I can not hide the truth from him forever. Better to tell him now rather him finding it out later.  
"Endymion...I am..not who you think I am. You know that I am from the moon. But...that is not all." I finish dejectedly.  
"Then what else are you hiding from me?"  
"I...I am the princess of the moon, Princess Serenity, heiress to the throne of the Moon Kingdom." I held my breath, praying silently that he would take this calmly. I could hear the constant beating of my heart, my pulse quickening.   
"You are...the moon princess?" He asked, as if not believing what I had just told him. "You're Princess Serenity?" He slowly stepped back, eyes wide.  
"Endymion....please..." I whisper, grabbing his arm. He pulled it back abruptly.   
"Serenity, why didn't you tell me? Why?" He queried, backing away from me slowly. Like he could stand to be anywhere near me. I don't blame him...I can not stand myself either, so what is the difference anyway? He hates me, and the worst part is...I deserve to be despised by Endymion. I do not deserve his love and care. "Endymion...I am so sorry for bothering you. Now I know it was a mistake that we ever met." I could not stand it anymore. As I turned away from him, I could hear him walking towards me. But why?   
"Serenity." He breathes to me. I shiver. Just his voice makes me go weak at the knees. To me, Endymion is my life, my other half. I need him desperately...but I can never have him. I do not deserve it.   
"No." I started running away from him, the only one I would ever love. Love is so complicated, is it not?  
  
The dark woods seemed to blind me as I ran, all visibility ceasing right there and then. I am not surprised. The low branches of the trees seemed to shiver and shake before me, its eerie shadows haunting me. I so desperately want to go home now. I know my future now. One that is dark and unhappy. Why, you ask? Because I would never know love. Real love. Sure Mother can arrange a marriage for me, an dismal one in fact, only it just won't be the same. I want the emotions I feel being with Endymion. However, I now know that true love will never be within my grasp. Maybe I do not deserve to be truly loved. Perhaps that is it...  
  
I sat down under the dark tree. It was late afternoon I realize. The sun was disappearing from the horizon, concealed until morning comes again. I wonder if Mother and the senshi are worried about me...  
I feel homesick. Supposedly there is nothing left for me here on this blue-green planet I so greatly admire. That is how I feel, save my heart, which tells me I should stay. And if I do, Endymion will come looking for me. Once he finds me, he would embrace me tightly, and never let go... Now, this is only a fantasy of mine. One that I would give anything just to have.   
  
"Serenity?" A familiar voice breathed to me. My head shot up quickly, being the alert princess I was. Always careful..that is what my friends would always say.  
I gasp silently. Could it be possible? Could it really be Endymion calling out to me? I turn around to face him. Sure enough, it was.   
"Serenity." he whispered again, this time, he advanced towards me belatedly. "I am so sorry..."   
Hearing his statement, I burst into tears. What does he have to be sorry for? It is me who has caused all this anguish and heartbreak. "Endymion, what are you saying? You have nothing to be sorry for. It is me." I look down, letting silent tears roll off my cheek. "I am sorry Endymion. For everything. All this is because of me." I turned away from him, and leaned against the tree. I felt weak, that my legs will not support my weight.   
  
"Serenity, I am saying that I made such a big deal about nothing." I faced him, gazing into his deep blue eyes with confusion clearly showing on my features.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Sere, so what if you didn't exactly tell the truth? And now that I think about it, why would I care less if you were from Pluto? The point is, Serenity, is that I care about you deeply...so much that it hurts. " He paused a second, not sure of how to continue.   
I tried to keep my mouth shut, but apparently, it did not work. My mouth dropped open, as I gaped at him, speechless. "Endymion...you, me...I mean...you still care for me after...I lied to you?" I asked, praying that my ears had not deceived me.  
"Yes I do Sere. So much. I know that we have only met each other, only I feel that I have know you for an eternity. You are the only one for me, Serenity, princess or no princess. I...I can understand if you do not feet the same way..." He trailed off.  
How could he think that? I care about him so much. "Then tell him." My heart commanded me.  
"Endymion, I...I l care for you too. It's almost like love...and hopefully will be as soon as we get to know each other better. I have ever since we first met...and I was afraid that you did not feel the same way..." We both stared at each other, before embracing each other tightly. To me, we have just passed the test. What test? I do not have the faintest clue. Why do not you figure it out?   
  
"Serenity, I have something to give you. Close your eyes." I did just that, and when I opened them, a perfect red rose was handed to me. I beamed, this just had to be the best day of my life no doubt.  
"Oh Endy!" I hugged him tightly.  
"Serenity..." He leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. It was...magical, my first kiss was. And the best part, it was with the one I l cared about deeply. What could be better?  
"Serenity, remember about the customs of Earth?" Endymion asked me. I nodded.  
"Well, an old custom is that when a boy cared for or loved a girl, he would express it on Valentines Day."   
"Endymion..." I sigh contentedly.   
I know that the moon and the Earth have yet to solve their differences. And I know someday, Endymion and I will be lovers...and we will be married Someday, when all this ends. Until then, I am content just being with my Endymion.  
********************  
Okay, how was that, huh? Good? Bad? Okay? Please tell me! I love feedback! But just one thing, no flames. If there is, I will stop writing, and I'm serious about that. If my plots do seem connected, sorry about that. I do try to make them differently...but I don't know..sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Absoutately NO flames on that subject. Just tell me nicely. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed all 3 of my V-Day fics. And I've been so busy working on those that Against All Odds chapter 3 and Roses chapter 6 will be delayed. But not worry, I'll write double next week.Yes, 2 chapter of Roses and Against All Odds! Please send all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Until next time, Ja ne!  
This story written and posted February, 2001.  
  



End file.
